A Mother's Love
by DawnofAzazel
Summary: At age 5 Harry has all of his mothers memories. And decides that enough is enough.
1. A Meeting With The Goblins

My name is Harry Potter I am five years old, and for the last three and a half years I had been slowly assimilating the collective knowledge of my mother during my sleep. Everything from the day she was born till the day she died.

I knew spells, curses, charms and runes, I knew that by the fact that I was living in the Dursleys I had been Betrayed by Dumbledore, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew.

I also knew that I could no longer live in this place. I had been biding my time until my magical core was strong enough for me to apparate even if barely but today I was going to go to Gringotts and claim my inheritance, today I would be free.

Apparating to a secluded spot just around the corner from the Leaky Cauldron I quickly made my way through to the alley studiously ignoring the curious looks I received from passerbys I weaved my way through the masses of people on the way to the Bank.

Arriving at the bank and seeing an empty teller I quickly made my way over. Looking up at the Goblin I said in my most authoritative voice

"I wish to meet with Accounts Manager Ironhammer"

The teller turned sneering at me in the typical goblin fashion "And who would you be little wizard"

"I am busy and you, are not Ironhammer"

Follow me the goblin practically growled out and with that turned and walked briskly down the hall and through a door near the end following him he lead me through hallways of fine armour and blades before knocking on a door made of some sort of red metal with various runes carved into it.

The goblin who opened the door was much older than the teller who's name I didn't bother with and dressed in finer clothing than him as well. After a quick conversation in Gobbledygook he left leaving me alone with Ironhammer.

"May I presume you are aware of who I am Ironhammer"

"You may Mr Potter"

"Good" taking a seat in the chair in front of his desk I continued "Why was my Parents Will not followed?"

"Lily had tried being nice to Goblins when she was younger, when she first tried to open an account at Gringotts she was polite and courteous, she was almost tricked into signing a contract that would make her a virtual sex slave for those Goblins with weird fetishes as well she was saved from that life of servitude by the slimmest of chances, she accidentally knocked an ink pot over the parchment and when she noticed the ink didn't mark the contract in certain areas she cast a revealing spell, saw the contract and almost had a fit.

From that day on she both learned all she could about Goblins and hated them with a passion, from what she could tell Goblins seemed to instinctively hate everything that wasn't them, they barely tolerated other goblins, they had waged war with almost every other magical creature in the world on and off, seemingly the only reason that the Goblins weren't attacking Wizards at the moment was their massive ongoing war with Dwarves and that they seemed to take an inordinate amount of pleasure attempting and in most cases succeeding to steal from Wizards.

"Hmmm" the Goblin grumbled apparently in thought as he searched through several cabinets and and files, finding the one he wanted he opened it and replied "A Mr Albus Dumbledore enacted the will and carried it out, the copy he had differed from the one we did but as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot it was decided his copy was the more reliable one, by order of the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot.

"Very well Goblin bring me the forms so that I may secure my emancipation and succession to head of the moste Noble and Righteous House of Potter"

The goblin snapped his fingers and several papers appeared on the table in front of me, dredging up what little magic was left to me after the apparition and what little that had recovered in the short span since I directed it to my eyes using a simple and crude form of magesight, as expected the papers were covered in a light purple sheen indicating sort form of illusion or glamour covering them.

Looking back towards the Goblin "Does your incompetence know no bounds? Fetch me the papers necessary to secure my emancipation lest I find it in my best interest to have my monies stored elsewhere."

A low growl could be heard emanating from the Goblin, foul little beast that it was but it acquiesced to my request no other outward signs of aggression, which was good because I had to real hope of stopping it if it did get angry, it is times like these that the differences between me and Lily are most acute, she would never have walked into Gringotts acting like pissing off Goblins was her premier calling in life, me? Well I had a few less inhibitions, besides Goblins tried to rape my mum, fuck 'em, fuck 'em all.

Signing the appropriate papers while showing my barely veiled contempt for the Goblin race as a whole, I thought about a plan of action, it was clear Dumbledore wasn't someone in whom I should place my trust, Lily had done that... reluctanly, she always did think that his eyes twinkled just a little to much even for a supposedly benevolent old man.

I would need to go to a school if for nothing else than to keep my cover, Hogwarts was out as were any of the other schools in the United Kingdom, Lily spoke Italian, French, Latin and some Egyptian which left me with several options for my schooling problem, Salem School of Magic in Salem, America, the Suyuti Institute in Thebes, Egypt, the Enlightened school of Magic in Rome, Italy or the Beauxbaton Academy of Magic in Marseille, France.

As I finished signing the papers that marked me a legal adult at the age of five, a completely preposterous event but in this situation decidedly convenient, I couldn't help but think that despite how backward the Magical World is sometimes you cant help but love exactly that about it.

"Very well Goblin it appears we are finished here, now I would like to visit my vault will you be doing that or will you send one of your lackeys." Ironhammer seemed only too pleased to send me off with one of his lackeys, disgusting green thing that it was.

During the ride in the cart down to the Potter family vault I thought more on my schooling dilemma they were all good schools but they all had different specialties, the Americans focused on technomancy, the Egyptians on Curses, the Italians on Divination and the French on Enchantry. Thinking along those lines the Italians were out as were the Americans, my Egyptian was a bit spotty as well as curses not interesting me nearly as much as Enchantry and so I tentatively chose France as my first pick, depending how the next few years went.

Stepping out of the cart I walked over to my vault and waited for the Goblin to open it. As I moved to step I stopped "Goblin do you have a bottomless sack for sale?"

"Yes" The Goblin answered succinctly apparently it was less hostile than most, or perhaps just more pathetic.

"How much will it cost me to buy one off you?" The slight flash of anger and disappointment that surged across the Goblins face as I asked that question made me change my opinion on its character it wasn't less hostile than other Goblins just more sneaky and slightly better at concealing its general disdain for everything, I knew now its plan was to give the sack to me and extract its payment later, probably somewhere in the vicinity of my entire vault.

"200 Galleons" I looked at it and saw that it was serious 200 galleons was a four years wage for an entry level ministry employee. 200 galleons in the muggle world was just over 37 pounds of gold or about 450,000 pounds, the Goblin either thought since I was young I was naïve well that or I was mentally deficient.

"You will get 10 galleons Goblin and you will be ecstatic with it, Do we have a deal?"

"100 Galleons" It clearly thought negotiations were going to help.

"1 Galleon" It was wrong, I could see its eyes bug out of its head at the price drop, it was still more than one would pay in a store by more than 10 times but then again it was still 10 times less than what I offered.

I saw an emotion flit across its face that could only be described as unadulterated hatred a pretty universal expression even on these creatures it would seem.

"Fine" it all but growled "Ill take 10 galleons"

I gave it a blank look and replied "10 galleons is not on the proverbial table at the moment, the offer is a single galleon. Will you take it?"

Snarling the Goblin bares its teeth swearing in its ridiculous and nauseating language before agreeing and literally throwing the sack at me.

Stepping into my vault I can see the vast piles of gold stacked up all throughout, but for the moment they are not what im looking for, spying the cabinet that I wanted in a corner I went over and opened it revealing rows of wands and other magical foci, after half an hour or so of testing I took the two most compatible wands, one a 10 inch rosewood and Sphinx hair and the other 8 inch pine and trolls heartstring, both of them were quite weak wands and if I was to be entirely honest with myself the Sphinx hair wand was too powerful for me at the moment none the less I grabbed them both a couple of holsters which I put on my thighs and a ring with six small rubies surrounding a larger emerald, it wouldnt allow me to channel much magic through it but it would certainly help for small amounts of wandless magic.

With my wands secure I filled up my bag with several thousand galleons and one extra for the Goblin outside and left.

Throwing the coin at the Goblin I didn't even look to see if it caught it and got back in the cart, the ride out seemed to take a lot longer than the ride in, maybe it was because I had pissed this green abomination off, or maybe it was just because I wasn't concentrating on my schooling this time around.

Either way I couldn't wait to get out of this place and away from this green skinned abomination that looked like it wanted to literally eat me alive and talk to something civilized or at the very least human.

God I hate Goblins.


	2. Jiffy The Gremlin

Walking out of Gringotts and back onto Diagon Alley I looked around and decided that for today I was done, it was late afternoon and I was exhausted from my spell casting and my verbal jousting with the Goblins.

I made my way through the thinning crowd towards the Leaky Cauldron contemplating how exactly im going to get tom to give a room to a five year old child.I'm far too exhausted to do any more magic and I doubt I can convince him I drank a shrinking solution. Although that does give me an idea, with my plan sorted and my destination but a few steps away I walk into the Cauldron and straight up to the Bar.

"Tom, TOM! Down here"

"Hello there what can I do for you? Have you lost your parent?" Leaning over the bar giving me a big smile showing me those rotting and blackened teeth, if I was any other child I would probably run the other way screaming, not a pretty fellow is dear old Tom, but that's alright because im not anyone else, or rather I am and that's the point.

Giving him a blank look I say "Listen tom I was working on improving the aging solution and I found quite explosively I might add that adding hellebore while the potion is still on the fire is a bag idea, it seems to create some sort of de-aging solution anyway the Apothecary said they will have the ingredients in tomorrow to fix me, that way only you, me and the guy at the apothecary need to hear about it no St Mungo's, no Aurors and certainly not my wife okay?"

His eyes narrow in what he clearly considers a suspicious look but which really only makes him look like hes a little bit constipated "Alright then" he says slowly as though considering the proposition which in and of itself is quite pointless when he has already said alright.

"Fantastic, how much for a room for the night? And dinner to be sent up?

Clearly happy to be back on ground for his average conversation his eyes reopen and his hideous smile returns "Well that's 2 sickles for the night and 10 knut's for dinner, it will be another 8 knut's if you want breakfast"

Giving him my biggest smile I slip a Galleon onto the bar I give him my best conspiratorial whisper "This doesn't have to go past us does it?" unfortunately my whisper sounds suspiciously like a child whining, but he nods and takes my money.

Handing me the key to my room "You are in number 4 and dinner will be sent up at around Six O'clock Mr...."

"Smith" I supply "John Smith"

"Well there you are Mr Smith and breakfast will be served down here between Eight and Ten, would you like a wake-up call Mr Smith?

"No I shall manage" and with that I walk up the stairs and towards my room.

I wasn't expecting a lot judging by the state of the bar, Lily had never stayed here before so I really had nothing to go off, opening the door I saw it was about what I had expected, clean and functional but not particularly warm or inviting, certainly better than a cupboard under the stairs though.

Before dinner arrived I needed to come up with some plans, I didn't really know anything about recent wizarding history, so first thing tomorrow i'm going to get some books from Flourish & Blotts and pick up some materials for keeping disguised, Dumbledore obviously went to a lot of effort putting me at the Dursleys it only makes sense that he would want to keep me there, next I needed to find some way of defending myself for the next few years, because right now I think a stunner would take me out just as quickly as it would take out whoever I cast it at.

Runic casting is always an option but unless you had about ten seconds or so to prepare so that the rune could draw ambient magic into it to charge it was a bit pointless alternatively I could charge said runes with my own make so it would only take a second or two but that has much the same problems as casting a stunner, so that basically leaves me with potions and the odd bit of blood magic, or maybe a house elf thinking along those lines I called Jiffy the head potter elf.

With a pop Jiffy appeared in front of me like a miniaturized Goblin with big ears and bigger eyes, actually after noticing the similarities between goblins and house elves Lily had researched all she could about them, House elves were originally creatures called gremlins, nasty little creatures that like to destroy things by taking crucial parts, fortunately most of the gremlins in the world had been caught and enslaved in bitter irony, their jobs now were to keep things running at peak performance far from their previous employment, still the enslavement had gone wrong somewhere along the way and wizards ended up with their house elves being all but mentally retarded, probably inbreeding.

Looking down at Jiffy I asked "Is Potter Manor still in top shape Jiffy?

"Yes Master Harry Potter Sir" the thing answered bobbing its head frantically, "Good" I say, "I shall be moving in tomorrow have my room prepared"

"Yes Master Harry Potter Sir" it answered again head still bobbing from last time.

Perhaps this was the wrong one to call it seems to be stupider than the rest, narrowing my eyes I glare at it.... "Well elf? Are you going to leave or will my room not be ready tomorrow?"

"No Master Ha... I mean Yes Master Ha... I mean"

"Leave elf!" I interjected before its moronical ramblings could continue once again.

"Yes Master Harry Potter Sir"

As it popped out of the room I sighed to myself "If that keeps up I'm going to have to find myself a new head House Elf... or a new head for my House Elf" at school, well for the term that I went teachers never seemed to be sure whether to be shocked or amused at my sense of humour, well at me in general really.

Apparently I'm quite rude, but in all due fairness I've got a lot of reasons to be fucked up. Like for example I was hit with the Killing curse when I wasnt even two years old, I'm quite sure that that has left a mark... besides the obvious, I can also remember myself dying when I was my mother or when my mother wasn't me, and that's just the tip of the ice-burg a 5 year old should not have to know the intimate details of his parents sexual relationship, particularly Lily's, I mean I dont wanna badmouth my mum, or myself depending how you look at it but she was a fucked up woman and that certainly hasn't helped me any.

Oh and lets not forget for the last three years my room was a cupboard under the stairs, so thank you very much school teacher but I think I've earned my right to have a slightly skewed sense of humour.

Before I could continue my mental tirade against the oft times tyrannical teachers of Little Whinging Primary I was interrupted by way of another Gremlin popping into my room with a tray of food.

Whatever happened to knocking on the door? A simple common courtesy that stopped things being seen that probably shouldn't be seen, God knows Jiffy had seen Lily doing things that even Goblins would be disgusted by in that its absolutely sickening but I cant look away kind of way, come to think of it maybe that was why it was so messed up.

I wonder if Jiffy is a guy or a girl?

The little Gremlin was still look at me, apparently my thoughts hadn't been as in my head as I had hoped none the less I caught myself before I questioned its courtesy, quite frankly the last thing I needed was another conversation with one of them, and as much as their looks disturbed me n entire gene pool of ugly retarded things disturbed me more, no best to send it on its way.

"Leave the food on the bed Gremlin and then leave, whatever you do don't speak to me."

"Yes Mr Smith Sir dipsy won't speak to you Sir, dipsy will be quiet as mousey."

Picking up the nearest thing I could find which incidentally was a lamp I threw it and caught the ugly thing on its over sized nose "Fuck off!"

God I hate Gremlins.


	3. Edgar Allen Poetter

I woke without any sort of bleary transition from the lands for morpheus to the waking world, it was sudden but not entirely unexpected apparently, it happens a lot to muggleborn children, at least from what Lily can remember when they spend their first night in magically charged areas, the ambient magic helps their magical cores recharge quicker and as soon as they are full they find themselves unable to sleep any longer.

Lily once described this process to her parents as a shot of caffeine straight to the bloodstream, I personally would describe it as a perfect way to bollux up my sleep cycle, none the less whats done is done and whats done, once done, cannot be undone.

So there I was lying in bed disturbingly awake, and in the dark.

Reaching over to turn the lamp on I recalled the events of last night, that blasted Gremlin had taken my lamp and broken it on its face, I felt around on my bedside table for my troll's heart wand, feeling up to casting some passive charms I first cast the tempus charm 8.37am, a perfect time to eat breakfast and head over to Florish & Blotts and Aelsticus' Accessories despite what you may be thinking I am not going over there to buy a pretty bracelet or whatever it is you may be thinking, I am going over there to buy several functional bracelets, earring's, glasses and whatever else I may find useful then if there is any time left perhaps to Magical Menagerie to find an owl or some such, casting a quick lumos charm I made my way over to my clothes, looking at them I decided to add another shop to my expedition, a muggle clothing shop but that can come after lunch.

Closing my door and walking downstairs I serve a young lady serving out breakfast finding a suitably sheltered seat I called the waitress over, noticing her somewhat patronizing smile as though she was ready to confront a wayward child, before she could open her mouth and say something that was bound to be both sickly sweet and condescending I spoke up "Last night when I ordered my room I paid for breakfast please have it sent over" there I thought let it never be said that Harold James Potter is never polite.

Instead of turning to fetch my food as a good bar wench would I found myself being inexplicably comforted by the bar wench "Hey there little one, don't worry we will find your parents and then you can have a nice big plate of eggs"

"Bar wench, what part of 'fetch me my breakfast' did you confuse for I can't find my mummy and I'm hungry? GO NOW!"

By the open shocked face that looked somewhat similar to a goldfish I could tell two things, first that the message I was sending her had clearly sunk in and second, that she used the same dentist as Tom, I felt an odd sense of self satisfaction as she turned to leave, perhaps because I helped her become better at her job, maybe because I improved her comprehension of the spoken English word, all I knew is I am happy and soon to be full, something that has happened oh too rarely these last 3 years.

I had decided long ago that the reason I am so jaded is not because thus far I have had a shit life, no the reason I was so jaded is because I can distinctly remember a life where Lily was treated as a precious child and not an unwanted Goblin.

Back to the matter at hand the bar wench had arrived with my food, I thanked her and then summarily dismissed her with a generalized hand gesture, after eating my meal which was decidedly average I slipped into the toilet and cast what glamours and illusions I could manage, well after the obvious.

So there I was walking out of the Leaky Cauldron ready to face the day as a 5 foot 8 inches 40 year old man with a receding hairline and poor taste in clothing.

After entering Flourish & Blotts I went straight to the counter, talking to the first available salesperson "Excuse me, but I find myself in need of replacing certain sections of my library and as such will be required to purchase a substantial amount of books, unfortunately I lack the time to search this entire store for the books I require so I wondered if perhaps I gave you a list you could fetch the books needed and earn yourself a handsome tip?"

"Of course sir" the salesman replied clearly quite pleased that I had picked him, perhaps he gets a commission "Would you be requiring specific books sir?"

"No nothing like that, I'm quite afraid ill just have to get a copy of every book on certain subject matters" I informed him gravely "The books I will require are books on Mind Magic, Runes, Runic Casting, Arithmancy, Warding, Recent Wizarding History, Blood Magic, Illusions and anything you might possibly have on Enchanting.

The young man's face lit up like a christmas tree it was quickly becoming clearer that he was paid on commission. "Yes sir I can have those ready for you in a couple of hours"

"That will be fine, I shall return here at 11.30 be prepared"

"Yes of course Sir" I watched as his head bobbed up and down giving me the distinct impression that he was in fact a Gremlin dressed as a human, none the less he seemed pleased and my books were going to be prepared all was going to plan, better than plan really.

I left the store walked a few metres to the side and turned into Vertic Lane a place that housed stores on the more esoteric magical arts, it was down this street I would find Aelsticus' Accessories a store which specialized in enchanted jewelery fortunately the old man who owned the store was notorious for his ability to keep his mouth shut concerning his customers, this was of particular bonus to me because he wore a pair of glasses like those I was intending to buy and they were easily capable of seeing through what minor illusions I had placed on myself.

The store hadn't changed much from when last Lily had entered it, in fact the only discernible difference was that the old man behind the counter seemed to have a slightly longer beard.

"Hello Aelsticus I was wondering if perhaps we might be able to do a bit of business together?"

"Oh" he said in a slow soft voice, like a whisper but with more force behind it "What could an old man like me do for a young boy like yourself? You certainly seem quite capable already if that illusion is anything to go by."

"I seek a pair of glasses similar to your own, and perhaps a trinket or two to make my real appearance less readily available and perhaps an earring to help me in my quest to learn the mental arts?

He nodded slowly looking me up and down as though questioning himself whether I would have the money to afford these things and after a short time making a decision "I have several items that can do what you want, you realize of course these will not be cheap?" continuing on without stopping to discover my reaction "the glasses of course will be most expensive as I only have one pair for sale and until you walked into this store they were going to replace my own"

"Very well, do you have the items in store now or shall I come back to retrieve them later?"

"No I have them all here now" and with a rather impressive display of wandless magic he summoned 4 small boxes 3 of them from the room we were now in and a fourth coming through the door to the back room, as he opened them I saw two silver hooped earrings each about an inch in diameter, an odd bronze armband that seemed as though it would spiral around the upper arm, distinctly Egyptian in appearance, a delicate silver brooch with a large diamond embedded in the centre and last but certainly not least a fragile looking pair of platinum glasses with small rectangular lenses which had a slight purplish shimmer.

"Fantastic, how much do I owe you for all of these, and how do I use their functions?"

"The earrings will help you focus your mental acuity but to do so you must focus your magic through them, the brooch is a very passive notice-me-not charm that draws its magic from the ambient magic in the air, the armband is less passive and will have a small, but at your age quite noticeable drain on your magic to project your desired image, in this case a poorly dressed balding old man and the glasses well they are special sealed inside the glasses is an imp and as such you do not have to use your magic to get them to work nor do they drain ambient magic, your eyesight while wearing these will be that of an imps which is to say much clearer than a human, and they will give a much better capacity for seeing magic than the human eye alone is capable of, they also have several translation charms woven into them, they will however require a small blood bonding ritual to get them to accept you which can be done now and only takes a few seconds, as to cost all of these items together will cost you 500 galleons"

Nodding my agreement agreement despite the fact that the price I had just agreed on was enough to buy a large house in a good area, I begun to fish galleons out of the bottomless sack that I had bought off the Goblin silently contemplating why there wasnt an easier way to pay this amount of money to someone, curse the wizarding world and their backwards financial situation, who uses an entirely gold coin anyway? They're heavy.

The old man looked on with approval as the pile steadily grew and I grew less steady on my feet, curse the dursleys and their years of starvation curse my pathetically scrawny body and more than anyone curse the gods damned Goblins.

When I finally stopped Aelsticus pulled out his Athane a knife with which one can channel magic through, generally used for ritual magic this one had a small silver blade and a large black handle that appeared to be wrapped in some sort of animal skin.

I held my hand out and he slid his blade along my palm making sure the drops of blood fell on the spectacles held below and he calmly incanted cruor vinculum, after the ritual was complete I felt as the cut on my palm slowly stitched itself together.

Aelsticus then went about summoning the gold and putting it in the back room which I took for the dismissal that it was, putting my new accessories on with only a slight pain from the earrings I went about my way pausing only very quickly to cast another tempus charm 11.21am it was time to pick up my books with Flourish & Blotts, heading out of Vertic Lane and back into the alley I walked into the store to find the salesman I had earlier eagerly awaiting my arrival.

Walking up to the man who looked so excited he might wet himself before he was done talking I asked if he had my books ready he nodded like a House Elf on speed and handed me a bag and a list apparently he had found 541 titles that I needed, more than expected but well within my price range before my silent contemplation could be finished the excited little puppy of a salesman interrupted me asking if everything was alright.

Nodding in the affirmative he continued on.

"The final bill sir is 48 galleons 7 sickles and 22 knuts"

Reaching into my sack once more I began to fish out Galleons stopping at 49, as the man went to get my change "Don't bother you can keep the change, have a good day."

Walking out the door I heard the man thanking me from a distance.

I steadily made my way to the Magical Menagerie where I hoped to find a snake or two to test a theory of mine, You see in Lily's memories every time she saw a snake I could hear it speak in English, now I knew Lily wasn't a parselmouth and that the only thing she had heard from the snakes was hissing, not that she ever really went out of her way to meet a snake, in fact throughout her whole life she had only seen one on a literal handful of occasions.

After 20 minutes of dodging a dumpy middle aged witch who thought I was quote 'quite a dish' I walked out of the store with a pet raven and an entirely new appreciation for snakes, if there was a more egocentric species on earth I had yet to meet them in fact the first and gods willing last snake I ever meet spent the entire time I was talking to it trying to convince me of its brilliance and superiority, as I left it was telling me about how shiny its scales were and how I would do well to praise it, how they ever got a reputation for slyness and cunning ill never know.

Despite their reputation as sneaky and underhanded most Slytherin the Hogwarts house representative of snakes acted more like rutting peacocks, ironically just the same as actual snakes perhaps the sorting hat knew a little something more about the habits and personalities of snakes than the general populace, or perhaps sly and cunning were the best remotely accurate words to describe Salazar Slytherin in a positive fashion, maybe it was all just a great big fucking euphemism, maybe Godric was just as bull headed, prejudiced and arrogant as all the most memorable Griffindors were, maybe Helga was just as timd, unassuming and all around useless as her modern day contemporaries and perhaps Rowena was just a know it all busy body bitch that nobody could stand to be around, socially isolated and physically incapable, alternatively of course they could have been just that much better than us virtual paragons of certain virtues in human bodies sent down from on high to teach us mere pathetic mortals.

So there I was with Edgar the raven, and before you laugh ill have you know Edgar is a perfectly acceptable name for a raven, walking through the centre of muggle London, I suppose it isnit every day one sees a man walking through town with a fine raven named Edgar atop his shoulder, there was very little I needed in muggle London a few clothes and some lunch, everything else I might need for the forseeable future I would be able to send my excitable little Gremlin out to get, the gods only know I could use an excuse for it to not be around.

The first store I went to was a lovely pawn shop just off Charring Cross where I sold 20 galleons for 5 thousand pounds, not what I would get if I traded them for gold value but certainly quicker and a lot more convenient, my next stop was a large chain fast food store I had always wanted to go to with the Dursleys but always been punished for asking, 'McDonalds' as I exited the store Dudley and Vernon's weight problems all started to make sense, as I ordered the food I saw the burger I was supposed to get, nice fresh crisp ingredients and an overall burger that look absolutely delectable, what I got on the other hand looked like it had been sitting outside in the sun for several days when I mentioned this to the person behind the counter she just reached up without even looking at me or the board and pointed to a miniscule disclaimer that left me considering two things first was how any normal person could see the disclaimer from this distance and second if perhaps Voldemort had the right of it perhaps we should massacre these fuckers that destroyed one of my pithy little childhood dreams.

The day until that point had been going fine but I now found that every step nauseated me, perhaps this is why they don't feel malnourished children food that is quite literally dripping in fat either way I almost immediately regretted my decision to eat it and I now found myself still needed to buy clothes, which it had recently occurred to me might be a bit more convoluted than I thought as I look like a middle aged man and need to buy childrens clothes, I guess I could always just grab a whole bunch and hope they fit.

Which was exactly what I did, walking out of the door leaving behind a pleased saleswoman and several thousand pounds in notes.

Making my way to a deserted alley I where I would be out of sight I apparated home to Potter Manor where I promptly threw up, apparently apparition and bad McDonalds burgers mixed together in a starving undersized child don't go well together.

Fucking McDonalds.


End file.
